Internet-based television delivery systems are designed to stream video when requested by a user for immediate live viewing, or download the video in advance of when the user may want to watch the video after it has been recorded. In addition, a system may be setup so that the user can start playback of a video that is still downloading before the download is complete. This is commonly referred to as progressive playback. When a user initiates a request for a video, the user may then be requested to select any of the various options to begin either streaming the video, downloading the video, or downloading the video for progressive playback. These options can be confusing to a user who generally may not know or understand the differences in the options to obtain the video, such as when to download the video rather than stream the video, and vice-versa.